Mike Cardin
by Haro4
Summary: Triple H signs up a new superstar that comes from the minor leagues. His name is Mike Cardin winner of 18 minor league championship. Read and review. Rating shall soon become T for real.
1. Chapter 1

June 9 Monday night raw

Promo

Monday night raw was on a commercial break. The screen that showed everything all of a sudden starts playing a video. It shows a man around age 23. He was around 6 foot 2, had blue eyes, black hair in a flat Mohawk style, and his build was muscular but not like Batista but not so flat it would be like Rey Mysterio's build it was more around the middle. He had no real mustache or beard showing. He was also white with a small tan on him. He was without a doubt attractive to the eyes of many women.

The video showed him on a wrestling ring (ROH). It than went through various clips of him going against other wrestlers.11 He went through various maneuvers and high flying moves. It soon went black to show only 1 name and date engraved in it.

_**Mike Cardin June 16**__**th**_

_The next week June 16__th_

King- Hello wwe universe I am Good old Jerry the king Lawer and next to me is my partner commentator partner Michael Cole and this is Monday night raw. Live from New York city

Cole- Yeah that's right JR and what a night this is going to be including the day debut of the new superstar Mike Cardin.

King- That's right and he is set to go up against Titus O'Neil.

KINg- As one of my old partners would say this is going to be a slobber knocker

Cole- Not only that but the game triple h is going to be here.

Shifting to the first match

Announcer- This match is set for one falls introducing to the ring first weighing at a 234 pounds standing at six feet four from Jersey City, New Jersey Mike Cardin.

Audience- (Cheers (1-10) 5)

_Theme song- Welcome to the jungle _

Mike Cardin walked out of the entrance and smiled while looking around He set his eyes on the ring and walked to it all the while clapping other fans hands. He wore kneepads, wrist pads, with sneakers like John Cena. He also wore jeans (like Dean Ambrose that we know today).

He jumped on top of the ring and entered from the second rope. Mike continued to look around the stage before jumping on top of the turnbuckle and doing a back flip to entertain the fans.

King-Well the crowd is loving Mike here

Cole- That's Right and here comes Big Titus

Titus O'neil comes in with his usual entrance. He seemed to have an extremely cocky smirk on his face.

KIng- Titus looking confident here

Cole- That is true what is your thoughts on Mike so far

KIng- I Can't really judge him till I actually see him compete

DING DING DING

Titus and Mike tie up however due to a larger figure Titus pushes Mike back. Titus then starts laying some punches on Mike who is pinned to the turnbuckle.

Referee- Get off Titus come on 1,2,3

Titus stopped his onslaught and backed away however he turned his back before going back to Mike. He Irish whipped Mike into a corner before giving Mike a running closeline.

Cole- Oh what a viscous closeline by the big man.

King- That sure is true as Mike is getting a beating here.

Mike started to get up only to get another body slam by Titus

"Ara Ara Ara" Titus said doing his signature taunt to the audience who booed him. O'neil grabbed Mike by his head and tossed him over the third rope before going back to taunting the wwe universe. However Mike didn't get thrown out but grabbed the third rope and readied himself on top of it. When Titus O'Neil turned back he was met with a drop kick to his chest dropping both men down to the ground.

Cole- Oh what a beautiful missile drop kick by Mike Cardin. Let's see if he can pick up the paste here and keep up some momentum.

Mike was the first of the two men to get up. He quickly Irish whipped Titus to the turnbuckle and jumped on top of him.

He started to punch Titus O'Neil's head multiple times.

Refree- Hey, hey get off

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Refree-3,4

Mike quickly did the good old monkey flip to Titus after giving him the eight shots to his cranium.

King- Looks like it is all business for Mike isn't it Cole?

Cole- That's right and top rope high risk high reward!

It was true Mike had climbed on top of the turnbuckle and was keeping his eyes on the rising figure of Titus O'Neil. "Come on" he muttered to himself. Titus had already gotten up and Mike wasted no time and went in for a successful cross body and went for the pin.

King- Going for a quick cover here 1,2… oh no just at 2

Cole- This is some heart for a newcomer.

Mike looked at Titus in slight disbelief but still got up. He grabbed Titus's arm and went through an arm lock. Titus shouted in pain and crawled with his free arm and two legs to the rope. However Mike was having none of that so he got up and planted a couple kicks to have Titus stay down.

JR- Mike showing a little aggression here.

Mike grabbed O'Neil by the neck and gave him a neck breaker. He pulled Titus up and Irish whipped him to the ropes. He planned on doing a big boot but instead of being the one to do it Titus did his signature big boot right to Mike's face dragging his face to the mat.

King- OHH and a big boot to the skull of Mike Cardin

Cole- He sure isn't getting up from that one.

Audience- (slight cheer) Lets go Mikey CLAP CLAP lets go Mikey CLAP CLAP

King- Haha Mikey this crowd!

Mike staggered up as Titus put him into a head lock. It took him 13 seconds to break the hold with an elbow shot to the gut. He ran against the rope and gave O'neil a running drop kick.

Titus quickly got up only to be met with a running drop kick but this time stayed down. Mike jumped up and yelled "Come on baby!" to the WWE universe earning him a bit of cheers. He eyed the turnbuckle. Mike quickly jumped on to the top turnbuckle and concentrated on Titus.

This may have not been his finishing move but It was for its preparation. He stood up and patted his elbow to the entire audience.

Cole- Ohh no here comes and bam a catastrophic Elbow to the heart to Titus O'Neil.

King- Yeah that is true. Haven't seen one of those in a while.

Mike quickly started drawing some energy from the audience. All though they weren't exactly that crazy for him but they loved him none the less.

He stared at his opponent with great concentration. However he quickly ran behind the ropes behind Titus.

King- What's Mike doing here?

Cole- I don't know Jerry

The moment Titus got up Mike jumped over the top rope and grabbed his neck hitting him with a move similar to the stunner.

King- Oh and a viscous diamond dust. You know those moves haven't really been used since the good old 80's

Cole- He's going for a pin this might be the end 1,2,3! This match is over!

Announcer- Here is your winner… Mike Cardin!

The referee raised Mike's hand representing the fact that he was the winner lf the match.

Mike grabbed a microphone and spook.

Mike- I call that move the diamond buster!

Mike- It has always been my dream to perform on the big stage and now I am finally here… in home

Audience- CHEERS

Mike- Now I only ask all of you one question will you welcome me into the jungle?

Audience- YES YES YES YES YES

King- Well then I think we have our answer. Welcome to the jungle Mike Cardin!

Show fades black and we are now back stage with Mike

Mike was in the trainer's room getting checked out to make sure there were no injuries.

"Well you have no injuries or headache so I guess you are free to go" the trainer said giving Mike a bottle of water. ''Alright thanks doc" Mike said taking a sip and walking out the room. He decided to just go into the locker room and hope to make a friend or two. Maybe even a Diva.

It took a little while for Mike to get into the Locker Room since he didn't really know the place like the back of his hand like most people.

Eventually he had found Bo Dallas who had just came out from the trainer's room. "Hey eight and Bo" Mike said having heard of his latest victory. Bo Dallas gave him the signature Bo smile. "Thank you so much. All you have to do is Bolieve! That will pave your way to success" he said giving him the signature thumbs up as well.

Mike had to admit this was pretty weird. He could make it work though. "So Bo want to go out for a burger or something?" Mike said. Bo's smile grew "Yes I would love that Mikey"

"Yeah please don't call me Mikey" replied Mike slightly irritated at the nickname. "Whatever you say Mike" Bo Dallas responded.

**Burger place **

"I will have a normal beef burger and some fries with it" Bo Dallas said in his street cloths. "I will also have the vegie burger and a milkshake" said Mike Cardin

. ''Very well sirs that will be 8 dollars and 38 cents please" The waiter said holding out her hand for the money. Mike begrudgingly held out his money and gave it to the waiter who thanked him.

"That is too much money" Mike grumbled. "That is true" Bo said.

''So I hear your facing Titus next week that true?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah hey any advice for me?" Bo asked his fellow rookie. "Yeah avoid that big boot my chests still sore from that move" Mike responded. The food then came to them. "Why didn't you go to the trainer?"

Mike said "I did said nothing was really wrong with me" Mike replied. "Hey I have an idea how about next week instead of a one on one match you and I could… well team up against Titus and some other guy we'd be a great tag team you and me" Mike said.

To tell the truth Bo Dallas didn't have any friends ever since the NXT crowd turned their backs on him. He had been left heartbroken through it and would take an offer to somehow become friends would somebody quickly.

"Yes that would be a wonderful idea" Bo said taking a bite of some fries. "Awesome I got some strategies for us here goes"

The two spent some time on tag team maneuvers they could do. Inculuding some random chit chat like what their favorite champions were.

Eventually Mike called triple H and asked to change the match into a tag team match. Hunter eventually agreed as long as the Wwe did not know who the partners were.

Monday Night raw June 23rd

JBL-Good morning folks I am JBL accompanied by Michael cole and Jerry the king Lawer.

King- That's right folks and we have as our kick off match Bo Dallas in a tag match against Titus O'neil

Cole-However we don't know who either of their partners will be. Any guesses King?

King- How about this guys we make a bet winner gets $50 from the loser I bet that Bo Dalles's partner is Mike Cardin the new kid.

JBL- Your on old man I am about to get 50 bucks richer folks

Cole- Don't forget me John. I am going to use that money to buy me some lunch

Announcer- This is a tag team match and is set for one fall. Introducing to the ring first weighing 234 pounds from Brooksville Florida the inspirational Bo Dallas!

Bo Dallas came into the ring doing his usual run in.

Audience- Cheers (#3)

Announcer- Introducing his opponent weighing at 270 pounds from Live Oak florida Titus Oneil.

Bo took the microphone.

Bo Dallas- Titus 2 weeks ago you fell off your horse but then you got back up. Then you fell back down. But that's not the point here you see you proved winning isn't everything. All you have to do is Bolieve!

Cole- Heh I'm not sure if Titus is BOLIEVING

_Welcome to the jungle theme song hits_

_Audience- Cheers (5)_

King- What! Mike Cardin is his partner.

Cole- Well it looks like you learn everything new everyday huh Jerry

JBL-I can't bolieve it!

Mike ran into the ring and did the same entrance as last week. Mike then shook Bo's hand and gave a shoulder block hug.

JBL- Can't wait to see who's Titus's partner

King- I believe you owe me both 50 dollars.

Cole- rats was hoping you forgot (Both forks over the 50 dollars)

_The ChachaLALA song hit the stage_

_Audience- Oh ey ohh eye oooooohhh _

Fandango accompanied by Layla did their usual dance and soon got into the ring

Cole-Looks like the WWE universe is still Fandangoing

Mike and Bo started a conversation on who would go first eventually. However the group of Titus Oneil and Fandango had already decided to have Fandango go first. Eventually Mike convinced Bo to let him go first.

JBL-Looks like Mike is going first including Fandango

RING RING RING

Mike Cardin and Fandango locked up although due to Mike having a large amount of strength pushed Fandango back.

Cole- Nice push by Mike

The two locked up again however this time Fandango slid behind him and punched his back. Mike however was not exactly in terrible pain. It hurt but not too much. Once again they locked up but Fandango immediately went in for the punches to the head. He punched Mike's head several times before Irish whipping him to the ropes and going in for the closeline.

This connected unluckily for Mike. Mike tried to get up only to get several boots to the head by Fandango. He later pushed Fandango to the ropes he got to his knees before receiving a echoing kick to the head.

Jerry- Ohh that has got to hurt bad for the head.

Fandango decided to continue the assault and grabbed Mike's head and pulled him into an Irish whip to the turnbuckle. He went into a running spear. Obviously not doing it as well as the pros like Edge, or Goldberg. He turned around to distract the referee while Titus O'neil gave Mike a running kick to the head.

Bo tried to intervene only to get stopped by the referee letting Titus make a continued assault on Mike's head.

Mike eventually slumped away from Titus to hopefully stop the assault. His hopes were right. Fandango grabbed his head and threw it down to the mat.

''Come on Mike!" Bo yelled to him. Fandango lifted Mike up and prepared for a body slam by hoisting him up his shoulders. Mike however pushed himself out and started giving Fandango blow after blow. He then hit him with a Russian leg sweep knocking down Fandango.

Jerry- Off the ring apron ohh and a devastating moonsault (Backflip on top of the ring ropes to land on an opponent

Mike quickly got up and leg drooped Fandango.

After that he finally tagged in Bo who went right into the battle. Bo quickly locked his arms around Fandango and dropped him down with a DDT

Jerry- Going for the pin 1,2 ohhh and a kick out.

Bo Dallas looked at the referee in disbelief but quickly got back to the task at hand. He grabbed Fandango and prepared him for a body slam only for Fandango to squirm out of the hold. Bo turned to finish it but was hit with a kick to the gut momentarily stunning him.

Fandango propped himself from the rope and hit Bo Dallas in the head with a running knee to the head. Fandango wasn't finished there as he threw Bo to the turnbuckle that was on their side.

Fandango hit him with a running closeline to the turnbuckle and tagged his partner Titus O'neil in. They Irish whipped him to the ropes together and smashed Bo with a double closeline.

This literally had Bo flipping over from the combination. Titus started laying kicks onto Bo Dallas 7 in total before grabbing his head and pounding on it.

He then to do a powerful double backbreaker (meaning 2 back breakers) before tossing Bo Dallas like a rag doll. "Ara ara ara" he taunted to the WWE universe.

Bo tried to roll out of the ring but only to be caught by Titus who attempted to throw him down onto the mat. However Bo countered by grabbing his head and jumping of the ring causing Titus to have his throat hurt by the ropes.

Bo quickly got into the ring and hit him with a closeline. Bo grabbed Titus by the arm and slammed it onto the mat. Bo repeated this action again with Mike cheering him on.

Bo then did a knee drop and did three more before giving a smile, thumbs up and a much bigger knee drop.

He went for a pin

King- Cover by Bo 1,2 oh and nothing there with the break up from Fandango.

It was true Fandango had intervened by breaking up the pin. He was happy and even gave a smirk about it however Mike Cardin got into the ring and dropped kicked him. Fandango tried to quickly get up only to be hit by a running drop kick from Mike who ran against the ropes to do it. Bo and Mike looked to each other and nodded.

Bo grabbed Titus and prepared for the Bo-Dog. Mike got to the top ropes from the turnbuckle and emphasized his elbow.

JBL- Oh we all know what going to happen. Running Bo-Dog on Titus!

King- Along with an elbow to the heart from the top ropes by Cardin.

Cole- Bo Dallas going for the pin. 1,2,3 this match is over!

JBL-He's nine and BO! What an inspiration Bo is! The streak lives! The streak lives! The greatest streak in sports entertainment.

King- Ha forget about Bo Dallas Mike Cardin did an amazing job.

Fandango had quickly exited the ring while Bo and Mike gave each other a manly hug.

Announcer- Here are your winners the team of Mike Cardin and Bo Dallas.

Bo Dallas raised his hands in victory and did his good old victory lap before looking back at Titus. He got into the ring with a Microphone in hand and spoke to him.

Bo- Hey buddy I'm nine and Bo

Titus in a little fit smacked the microphone out of his hands. Mike was carefully watching in case his friend was attacked.

Bo went to get the Microphone.

Bo- Silly me fingers

The audience and Mike laughed at that clearly entertained.

Bo- But what I wanted to say was Titus you get back on that horse! And I want to say thank you to all of you. Just remember Titus don't stop Bolieving.

King- This Bo go home

Bo's entrance hit and he and Mike left shoulder to shoulder smiling.

Bo Dallas and Mike Cardin were already in the main locker room (the one all the superstars share pretty big) until Triple H comes and interrupts the chat they were having.

"Hey guys I just want to say that was a great match you guys had out there"

Both men smiled and shook the hand of their boss. "Thank you boss" Bo Dallas said to Triple H with a smile.

"Listen you guys I am going to have to tell you guys a little secret about the tag team division. First off when you start a tag team with someone you travel with them meaning same flights, transportation, and hotel room"

"Wait what!? Seriously" Mike said in shock Bo was also shocked.

"But we never did that in NXT" Bo exclaimed. This being the reason why no one really snapped much

"Yeah well this is different because that was developmental territory. This is the big leagues. You know what I want to see you guys in another tag match because that's what's best for business. Besides me and Shawn did it all the time"

Bo looked disgusted at the thought of his boss and Shawn Michaels sharing a bed. "So now we have to share a bed were males for petes sake!" Mike replied desperate. Triple H chuckled "No you only have to share a room there will be two beds" Hunter replied. Bo and Mike gave a sigh of relief.

"A couple things before I tell you who your facing. Bo you have Fandango on main event, Mike you got a match with Heath Slater in WWE superstars you better be there Bo. Now look you guys have an amazing tag career ahead of you when used right. So this Friday on smackdown against the team of Xavier woods and Zack Ryder see how you do against them and I might consider putting you into the big leagues of the tag team division" Triple H exclaimed. Bo was shocked along with Mike.

Mike was the first one to answer "thank you so much for this opportunity sir we won't let you down" Bo nodded in agreement.

"Heh you better not" Triple H responded leaving the two superstars excited.

**Well that is a wrap you guys any ideas will be appreciated. **

**These are the people who I am thinking of a rivalry/championship run. **

**The usos (championship run)**

**The real Russians (Rusev (Including Lana obviously) and Kozlov)**

**Losmatadores (With El torito in the mix)**

**Sami Zayan and Adrian Neville**

**The Dudley boyz**

**Or other leave it in the review or PM me. **

**If you have any tag team ideas please let me know. **

**Including other wrestlers from other countries you want me to sign on. **

**I shall respond to your reviews**


	2. Bolieve!

**Hello I am right here okay we are going to get on with this story. **

**Diamond Dust- A pretty old move basically your behind the rope or on the turnbuckle. When your opponent is facing you backwards you jump grab the neck and put them into a stunner like move, it's not a two part only one part.**

**Any and all ideas will be considered just so you guys all know. **

**Oh and quick question what should be Bo and Mikes tag team finisher?**

**READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE?**

Mike and Bo were talking together "No man Chris Jericho, and Jeff hardy is the best" Mike replied currently they were going over who is the best superstar talking. They were currently headed to the wwe superstars' stadium in a rental car with Mike driving.

"No he is not its got to be The rock, and stone cold" replied Dallas. "Ohh never mind we aren't getting thorough anything with that argument" Mike retorted. "If you Bolieve you'll know what I am talking about" Bo tried to reason (in his mind). "Bo shut up"

Bo decided to shift to another conversation.

"So your going against Heath slater any thoughts?"

"He has not won a match in two years I am pretty sure I can take him he can't match my speed" Mike replied to his friend calmly. "Oh well that's cool I guess" Bo replied. "Hey got my corner tonight?" Mike asked his friend. Bo hesitated for a moment this was the first time anyone had asked for him to be in their corner in a long while. "Uh yeah I'll be in your corner: Bo replied. "Sweet" his partner replied causing Bo to smile.

_**WWE Superstars arena **_

Tom- Welcome to WWE Superstars I'm Tom, with my broadcast partner Bryon Saxton.

Byron Saxton- What a night we are going to have tonight breakout star Mike Cardin giving his first night here.

Tom- Yeah not only that but also accompanied by his tag partner as far as we know Bo Dallas.

Byron- Bolieve Tom

Tom- No just no.

Byron- Haha anyway our first match of the night is Heath Slater and Mike Cardin.

_Welcome to the jungle theme song hits_

Announcer- This match is set for one fall. Introducing to the ring first accompanied by Bo Dallas weighing at 234 pounds standing at a six foot four from Jersey City, New Jersey Mike Cardin!

The crowd cheered for Mike as he got into the ring and did his signature back flip.

_More than one man theme song hits_

Announcer- Introducing next weighing at 216 pounds from Pineville, West Virginia Heath Slater

Byron- Here comes Slater looking very confident against the new Mike Cardin.

Slater smirked at Mike looking very confident. Mike however was business as always in a match.

RING RING RING

Mike and Heath locked up although with a large amount of strength Mike pushed Slater back. Slater looked somewhat shocked. Mike smiled as Bo cheered for him. Slater looked to go for a lariat but Mike ducked down and delivered some punches of his own. Heath went back into the turnbuckle as the assault continues but this time mixed with some kicks in it. Mike was eventually pulled off by the referee at the count of four.

Bo yelled "don't get disqualified!" as his advice to his friend.

Heath slumped down onto the bottom turnbuckle. With a quick sprint Mike gave a small jump on the ropes before grabbing the ropes and pulling his two feet into Heath's face.

Mike did not stop his assault as he saw Heath crawling away from the turnbuckle. Mike climbed the rope and stood up and got ready to execute an attack. Heath had finally gotten up after a couple seconds.

Tom- Top rope high stakes high rewards. Oh and a diving cross body from Mike Cardin

Byron- I don't think Heath has a chance in this he hasn't won a match since 2012

Tom- He could

Mike kept his eyes on Heath he was simply a jobber to Mike. The only real jobber not even able to make a good challenge like Titus.

Heath leaned to the turnbuckle. Mike from the other turnbuckle ran at top speed for a closeline. Heath fortunately for him was able to duck out of the way.

Byron- Oh wild miss by Mike

Bo seemed concerned for his friend. "Come on Mikey get up!" he yelled. Mike mumbled to himself "Don't call me that". Mike started to get up after prying himself away from the turnbuckle. Heath had already gone up. Mike went for a closeline only to be lifted by the leg quickly and dropped on the mat face first.

Byron- Devastating Flapjack from Heath one of his signature moves no doubt.

Heath did a loud Woo getting him some boo's from the fan's. He looked at Mike and went for as many kicks as he could get. Despite the kicks Mike got up enough to push Heath far and hard enough to the ropes. Heath took advantage of this and did a low drop kick to his face. Bo was now looking worried for his friend. "Come on just Bolieve!"

Mike rolled his eyes at this and quickly exited the ring.

Tom- Smart move to roll out of the ring.

Heath quickly got out of the ring hoping to get some more offense in but was quickly thrown into a running closeline. There was literally a smacking sort of sound that had been heard from it. Heath once again got up and ran at Mike although Mike quickly and without much effort dropped him into a Samoan drop. Mike looked at him with cold eyes and gripped his head.

Referee- Come on get back into the ring! 1!

Mike seemed to be ignoring the ref and viciously grabbed Heath by the head and smashed it into the mat. He didn't stop there and continued to do the same thing till Heath seemed to be on the verge of collapsing for a moment. The ref was at 6 by that time. Mike rolled into the ring and quickly got out. This meant the ref would have to restart his count.

Bo kept on encouraging Mike to keep his offense. Mike once again grabbed Heath by the hair and like a wil dog growled into his face "Don't mess with me!" he held Heath and with all his might sent Heath flying into the steel steps.

Byron- Holy cow!

The ref had counted to 3.

Mike was already intending to finish the match so he threw Heath into the ring. Mike kept cold eyes on Heath and dragged him to the turnbuckle.

Tom- Looks like Mike about to finish this match with his signature move the diamond dust

Byron- Tom you do not want to be caught in that from what I have seen that thing hurts worse than a stunner.

Mike grabbed Heath's neck and climbed on top of the ropes. He kept his grip on Heath tight who struggles weakly to get out of it. He flipped over hitting Heath with his stunner like move!

Tom- An he's out of it

Bo cheered for his friend as the pin came.

Referee-1,2,3 ring the bell

Announcer- Here is your winner Mike Cardin!

Tom- Mike Cardin with yet another victory his third victory actually since his debut.

Bo raised Mike's hand showing he was the victor of the match. Bo and Mike then walked out of the ring together talking happily.

Backstage

Bo chuckled at one of Mike's jokes as they sat down in the locker room. "Nice match I knew you could Bolieve and do it" Bo congratulated. "Yeah whatever I Bolieve alright can you stop that" Mike said putting on his street cloths. Bo just flashed his signature smile. "Let's consider ourselves lucky that wherever were going isn't that far away" Mike said as he pulled out their passports.

Mike liked Bo he really did well as a friend. However he said "bolieve" way too much. "Let's hurry up Bo I don't want to miss our flight"

"Okay"

Mike waited for a moment as Bo put on his cloths and packed their stuff up. ''Come compadre" Bo said as they exited the building. "Hahaha so funny" Mike exclaimed sarcastically. ''I know right?" Mike simply rolled his eyes at the response.

Bo smiled as well as they took a seat in their plane. "Hey Mike how about we discuss the tag titles since were tagging together it seems" Bo stated. Mike simply nodded to his friend. "Well there aren't really a lot of tag teams but sure. I don't think we can go against them now"

"Why not"

"Simple really I don't even have a lot of experience in tag teams. You do from NXT. Besides we haven't even made a move set for our tag in's"

"Oh don't worry you don't really need a lot of experience in tag teams" Bo replied.

"Really?"

"Don't worry all you need to do is trust me. The only thing you really need to be able to do is work together, and have a great move set" Bo replied in a attempt to calm Mike's worries.

"Which we don't have" Mike pointed out. "Yet. Also we can just make it up as we go along" Bo replied keeping the smile plastered on his face. Mike just sighed in response to this. "Whatever man doesn't really matter" replied Mike.

"Yeah how about we talk about something else" Bo offered to his friend. "Sure what else" Mike exclaimed. "The Wyatt's"

"Damn straight scary that's what they are" Mike responded. Bo chuckled to that. "That is true epically Bray Wyatt" Bo said. "Wouldn't want to face him in a match" Mike said with a smile. "What's with that sheep mask anyways that just makes no sense"

"I know right? What's the point if you can just Bolieve"

"Are you serious man!"

"What that my thing" Bo replied. "SHUT THE HELL UP" yelled one of the passengers. Mike got a pissed look on his face. "Why don't you!"

''Because I am not talking"

"Screw you!"

Bo chuckled at Mike who glared at him in response. An hour passed by until Mike got a vibration in his I phone 2. "Text message you mind if I take it?" asked Mike. Bo smiled "No of course go ahead"

_From Triple H_

_First off I want to congratulate you on your win against Heath Slater. Now this Smackdown you were scheduled to face Xavier woods. However there has been a slight change in who you are going to face. _

Mike frowned at this. He expected to face Xavier and now he was getting a new challenge? He continued to read the text however.

_Instead of it being a one on one match, I have decided to change it into a tag team match. You and Bo Dallas will now face off against Xavier woods and Zack Ryder because that's what's best for business. After the match I would like for you to come by my office we got to discuss you're soon to be merchandise. Come around 9ish after your match okay?_

Mike texted back.

_Okay the boss I will come there soon._

_Triple H- Okay anything else? _

_Mike- Yeah two things_

_Triple H- Go ahead _

_Mike- Why Zack of all people?_

_HHH- Well he was one of the few available and I can't just shove you into the pros league I might if you win this match although. _

_Mike- Okay_

Mike turned his I phone off and let out a deep breath. Bo also got a text after a few minutes looked at Mike. His expression was all he needed to know that they both got the same text from HHH. The rest of the trip was spent watching Hitler parodies.

Friday Night Smackdown June 27

Michael- Hello WWE universe I am Micheal Cole with my broadcast partner JBL

JBL- What a night is tonight the streak is going to become 10 and BO!

Michael- Or 9-1 we don't know now do we

JBL- Yes we do!

Michael- Whatever. Anyways tonight is another night of The team of Bo Dallas and Mike Cardin

JBL- Yeah and what a team they are they might even become tag team champions with their talent.

Michael- Anyways what an opening match we have it will be Mike Cardin and Bo Dallas against Xavier Woods and Zack Ryder

Commercial Break

JBL- Were back from commercial break and our match is about to start now

_Bo Dallas's theme shoots "Hit for the stars"_

Announcer- Introducing first weighing at a combined weight of 468 pounds they are the team of Bo Dallas and Mike Cardin.

They both went in the ring and Bo did his thinking pose while Mike did the same next to him before they finally let go of the pose (Bo does this every time in his entrance).

_Xavier Wood's theme song "I'm the man" hits_

Announcer- Introducing next at a combined weight of 422 pound the team of Zack Ryder and Xavier Woods!

JBL- What a match this will be to extend Bo and Mike's winning streak.

Michael- That is if they can win against Xavier Woods and Zack Ryder who have more experience in these things.

Both sides of the team were talking about whom go first eventually it was decided Bo Dallas and Zack Ryder would go first

RING RING RING

Bo and Zack circled the ring before locking up. They were obviously not tied in strength since Bo was able to easily overpower Zack and push him away. They tied up again but this time Bo quickly hit him with a knee to the gut and pushed him away. "I'm winning" Bo yelled jumping up and exiting the ring. He took a small lap around the ring.

Michael- You only kicked him once Bo.

JBL- But he is winning

Michael- It was only one kick

Mike looked at Bo confused and yelled for him to get back in the ring. Which he did however comply with the demand. However he was quickly kicked before he could get up by Zack Ryder. Zack continued this as Bo tried to get up. Bo pushed him back to the ropes but Zack rebounded off them and gave a running kick to the head of Bo. He quickly went for the pin.

Ref- 1

Bo quickly kicked out of the pin and looked dazed. Ryder decided to continue the offense by Irish whipping him to the ropes. Zack went in for a closeline but was quickly cut short by Bo who ducked out of the way. Zack turned around to correct his mistake but the pain kept him from doing so.

So he leaned on the turnbuckle. Bo saw this and gave him a closeline even though he was hitting the back of Zack.

Bo grabbed Zack's head and smashed it into the turnbuckle getting some well needed catching up from the early lead he lost. He gave him multiple kicks to the gut before being pulled away by the ref. Xavier Woods yelled at Zack to tag him quick. Bo ignored the call and went over to Mike who tagged himself in. They Irish whipped Zack Ryder to the ropes and both at the same time speared him!

JBL- OH massive double spear going in for the cover and Xavier breaks it up just in time.

Michael- Looks like Mike and Bo are an extremely effective team thus far.

JBL- I told you Michael

Mike looked to Xavier woods who had yet to go into the challenge. He kept his eyes locked on him before focusing on Zack. He didn't however expect for Zack to start punching him in the gut. Mike was hurt by this and then Irish whipped. Zack didn't stick around to make a move but jumped to make a tag to Xavier Woods. Xavier woods jumped from the top of the rope for a cross body. Mike saw this coming having done this move many times before and drop kicked him in the stomach.

JBL- A thundering counter by Mike Cardin

Mike tagged in Bo who quickly got into the action by stomping on Xavier. Xavier in pain tried to move out the ropes but Bo Dallas followed him out and threw him back in. Bo climbed up the ropes and tried to get in. Xavier saw this as a chance to get back into the match. Xavier quickly started punching Bo Dallas while he was behind the ropes. Bo was caught off guard letting Xavier continue his assault. Woods pulled Bo Dallas into the ring.

Bo tried to move out of the way but got up first. However Xavier hit him with a drop kick. Bo was dropped and stayed down having taken much more damage than Mike Cardin.

Michael- I have got to admit Zack and Xavier have done better today than they usually have.

JBL- Well new opportunities can help Superstars become better than they have before in their earlier runs

Mike yelled for Bo to get back into the game but Xavier was not giving him and breathing space. Xavier let Bo think that he finally had some room to breathe but that hope was quickly dodged as soon as Bo got up and was hit with a powerful closeline. Mike was visibly upset at seeing his friend being beaten down. Xavier drop kicked Bo Dallas as soon as he was able to stand up.

"Get up already!" Mike yelled. Bo was finally able to push Xavier away from him. Bo did his best to get in by making it feel like he was going to Irish whip him to the ropes but instead Bo pulled him back and gave him a huge closeline.

JBL- A viscous closeline let's see if Bo can tag his partner in

Michael- If Zack gets in quick enough he might be able to get Bo away from a tag.

Both Bo and Xavier were crawling to their respective corners. Both men jumped up and tagged their partners in.

JBL- Both men with the tag, and here come's Mike!

Mike instead of normally entering the ring jumped from the top rope and smashed Zack head by jumping in and brining his fist down onto his head. With the rest Zack had gotten he tried to get up but was hit by a dropkick. Mike ran at the ropes as Zack got up again and hit him with a running dropkick. This time Zack Ryder stayed down. Mike started to get amped up and jumped on top of the turnbuckle.

He stood up and balanced himself on the turnbuckle and showed the entire WWE Universe his emphasis on his elbow.

Michael- Going to the top rope. High risk high reward! Oh and a heart to the elbow from Mike Cardin!

Bo cheered from under the ring having not yet recovered. Xavier woods saw his partner in trouble and went into the ring. He started letting punches loose on Mike before Bo Dallas came in and closelined him.

Mike looked at Bo they both then nodded to each other.

Mike stalked Zack as he got behind the rope ready to hit him with his finishing move. Bo put Xavier in a headlock and got next to the turnbuckle.

JBL- This is going to be good! RUNNING BO DOG!

Michael- Diamond dust by Mike Cardin!

JBL- The streak lives the greatest streak in sports entertainment!

Mike pinned Zack ready to hopefully win his second tag team match/

REF-1,2,3

JBL- This match is over! Both streaks still live!

Mike was celebrating with Bo as they both high fived each other in celebration. They shoulder bumped each other and out of the arena smiling at their winning streak continuing.

Michael-These two may have a future as tag team champions yet

JBL- Of course they will they both haven't even lost a match yet

Michael- Who's to say they won't?

JBL- I'm just saying man

_**Backstage**_

Mike and Bo Dallas were happily chattering with each other on their second win as a tag team. "Did you see my elbow drop just amazing" Mike said proud of his work. "Exactly man. Oh yeah we have got to get ourselves a team name!" Bo exclaimed with a wide grin. "Yes that is exactly what we need!"

"Oh how about the inspirational bandits I can even get us the costumes for that you know those scarfs that they usually wear and stuff"

"We also got to get a theme song to!"

"I'll handle that man"

The two superstars got along great and then they were approached by Triple H (he does this to everyone who's getting a match or something is happening). "Hello my superstars" Triple H greeted them both. Bo and Mike excitedly shook his hand still feeling excited about their second victory. ''First off just to get it off the table congratulations on your second victory as a tag team"

"Thank you sir" Bo Dallas replied.

"I got a couple things to talk to you guys about. Your matches and Mike we got to discuss the things we went over in the text I sent you because I am on a tight schedule. Firsy off since the matches are easier I am going to get that out of the way first okay?"

"Sure boss what you need?" Mike replied as he started to shake off the large excitement he had.

"Well this Monday night on Raw you have a singles match against The great Khali (lower card status)"

"We all know the results he always loses so what's the point?" Mike argued

"Heh you know I kind of like your spunk kid. So I'll be nice and give you a better challenge how about the world strongest man mark Henry (Mid card status)" Triple H exclaimed. Mike was about to protest but quickly shut his mouth. "Alright then good now go to my office while I talk to Bo Dallas here" HHH said. Mike nodded and went into his office.

_**A few minutes later **_

Mike waited patiently until his boss finally came. "Okay than let's get down to what's best for business" HHH (Triple H) said while taking a seat. "Uh okay sir" Mike said. "Your new T shirts we have 3 options for you as to which you want to be the one that goes on sale since that is what your contract states" he stated. Triple H took out of his desk three different T shirts.

The first one showed the back of Mike's head and him facing a jungle. It was highlighted with the words "Welcome to the WWE jungle".

The second was him jumping for an attack of what looked to be a jungle.

The third and final one had him with golden wings showing a little of flight and holding his hands out saying "Fly with me?"

It was a really tough choice for Mike either on them could be best for business. "Umm… how about the first one" Mike said. Triple H nodded and threw the rest away. "We are now done here your free to go'' Triple H said. Mike was a bit surprised did a merchandise choice seriously go by that fast?

Weren't they supposed to be hours long on discussing what the age group was and what type of audience they should be going for? Which would take hours long to actually get through one of those contestations? To Triple H it looked like Mike was just staring into air. "Yo flying boy you still there?" Triple H asked trying to get his attention. Mike went out of his own little world and snapped back into reality and started to focus again.

"Sorry just I didn't expect for this conversation to be as short as it is. Sort of expected it to be well longer with a bunch of merchandise talk and what sort of audience I want to go for and all that stuff" Mike said hoping that he wasn't in trouble. Ironically Triple H just chuckled. "I had the same reaction as you when I found out just how short this whole conversation would actually be" Triple H said softly to the young new superstar.

"Hopefully some new merchandise between you, Bo, and Rusev will be able to get us out of this financial funk were having"

Mike was very well aware about the recent financial crisis and Stock crash the company was having causing them to fire 11 people (so don't blame them it was either that or continue losing money until just going utterly bankrupt and hundreds which also supports some more jobs with a chain reaction and stuff so in the end to many jobs would be lost;)

It was an extremely hurtful blow to the company.

His next challenge would come on Monday night raw in the form of a big and large chocolate man (not to be racist since I am from African Blood. Plus it is a PUN I hope you all realize that )

**Okay you guys that is a wrap for this chapter I hoped you liked it. **

**READ AND REVIEW!'**

**Any ideas would be appreciated PM me or just leave it in a review down below.**

**I shall respond to your reviews**

**COA out. **

**;)**


End file.
